gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Our-own-reality.com
right|350px Our-own-reality.com – strona internetowa występująca w Grand Theft Auto IV. Na stronie zamieszczane są plotki i skadale ze świata gwiazd oraz znanych osobistości. Wiadomości na tej stronie są aktualizowane wraz z naszym postępem w grze, nie licząc dodatków do GTA IV. Wiadomości Na samym początku GTA IV i przez cały czas w GTA IV: TBGT i GTA IV: TLaD * Breaking News: Von Crastenburg Sex Tape!!! (Najświeższe wiadomości: Sekstaśma Von Crastenburg!!!) – sekstaśma nagrana przez Jill Von Crastenburg trafiła na stronę Electrictit.com * It is December for January? (To grudzień dla January?) – January Natasha Vasquez ma niewielką ilość cellulitu * King or Queen? Secret Royal Family Hermaphrodite Shocker! (Król, czy królowa? Sekretny, ohydny hermafrodyta rodziny królewskiej!) – były pracownik rodziny królewskiej ujawnia, że jeden z jej członków jest hermafrodytą * Wardrobe malfunction turns bloody!!! (Szafowa usterka zamienia się w krwawą!!!) – Kirk Stapleton przewieziony do szpitala z powodu awarii podczas spektaklu The Flying Whore * Muldoon marriage over in 20 minutes!!! (Małżeństwo Muldoon zakończone po 20 minutach!!!) – Samantha Muldoon została rozwiedziona z Kirkiem Simplexem po 20 minutach od małżeństwa * Celebrity sighting!!! (Obserwowanie gwiazdy!!!) – obserwowanie January Natashy Vasquez podczas jej spaceru po ulicy Po misji ''Actions Speak Louder than Words'' * Breaking News: Mini Millionaire Madness!!! (Najświeższe wiadomości: Szaleństwo mini milionera!!!) – Tony McTony pozywa gazetę LC24 za zniesławienie jego osoby * From superstar to supersize… who is he again? (Od supergwiazdy do super rozmiaru… kim on jest ponownie?) – Traci Wilson pracuje obecnie w restauracji Burger Shot w Los Santos * Ernesto Asaltacunas goes to a restaurant!!! (Ernesto Asaltacunas idzie do restauracji!!!) – Ernesto Asaltacunas widziany w restauracji ze swoją mamą * In a HOLE lot of trouble? (W DZIURZE jest dużo kłopotów?) – Charles Martin podejrzany o znajdowaniu się na wygaszaczy ekranu goatse * Beaver Saturation!!! (Przepojenie bobra!!!) – według ostatniej ankiety przeprowadzonej przez magazyn BJ zdjęcia krocza tracą na popularności * Simon is cheating on Nigel!!! (Simon zdradza Nigela!!!) – Simon zdradza Nigela ze swoim dentystą * Celebrity blog shut down (Blog gwiazdy został zamknięty) – blog Juliana Glockwella został zamknięty * Streaker issues statement (Ekshibicjonista wypowiedział się o swoich problemach) – mężczyzna, który wbiegł nagi podczas meczu Liberty City Penetrators złożył wyjaśnienia swojego złego zachowania Po misji ''Tunnel of Death'' * Breaking News: McIntosh goes for a drive-thru!!! (Najświeższe wiadomości: McIntosh jedzie na drive-thru!!!) – Kerry McIntosh miała wypadek po jeździe pod wpływem alkoholu i narkotyków * Furries bored for doggie style (Futrzaki są znudzone pozycją na pieska) – furry przeprowadzili debatę na temat innych pozycji seksualnych, które zgadzają się jak najbardziej z antropomorficznym realizmem * The Tower' makes out with a hobo!'' („The Tower” rozpoznany z bezdomnym!) – Tyrone Hancock został aresztowany za złe zachowanie w Middle Parku będąc pod wpływem alkoholu * Parker & Von Crastenburg catfight!!! (Walka pomiędzy Parker i Von Crasteburg) – jedna z imprez Cloe Parker i Jill Von Crastenburg * English 'ladette' takes dump outside nightclub (Angielska „imprezowiczka” wyrzucona z klubu nocnego) – Katt Maguire została po raz kolejny wyrzucona z klubu nocnego * JNV's EXTREME WEIGHT LOSS!!! (Ekstremalne zrzucanie wagi JNV!!!) – January Natasha Vasquez w ciągu pięciu dni straciła 20 funtów (ok. 9 kilogramów) * Another castle for the investment king (Jeszcze jeden zamek dla króla inwestycyjnego) – Kirk Simplex kupił sobie ósmy zamek w Anglii * Weazel to launch war channel (Weazel uruchamia kanał wojenny) – Weazel w kolejnym miesiącu postanowiło utworzyć nowy kanał, Weazel War '''Po misji ''Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend'' * Breaking News: Straight backatcha biatch!!! (Najświeższe wiadomości: Jest uczciwa tak samo jak jest suką!!!) – Tyler Dixon zażądał $3 000 000 posagu od Cloe Parker po rozwodzie * Waning with the Stars Shocker!!! (Ochydna gwiazda Waning with the Stars!!!) – Cherice McCormic prawdopodobnie oszukuje, że jest narkomanką, by pojawić się w programie Waning With The Stars * Shortage of British judges for US talent shows (Niedobór brytyjskich jurorów w amerykańskich pokazach talentów) – MeTV boryka się z brakiem nowych jurorów z Wielkiej Brytanii * Fat Bitch! (Gruba suka!) – Jill Von Crastenburg przytyła pół funta (ok. 227 gramów) * To Brucie Kibbutz (Do Bruciego Kibbutza) – prośba do Bruciego Kibbutza o nie przesyłanie e-maili i nie dzwonienie do Own Our Reality, w celu napisania o nim na stronie * Pete – what kind of name is that for a famous kid? (Pete – co to za imię dla popularnego dziecka?) – koledzy Tony'ego McTony'ego z Los Santos oburzeni imieniem jego nowego syna * Governor race takes to the chatrooms (Gubernatorski wyścig odbywa się na czatach) – Michael Graves i John Hunter toczą bitwę między sobą na czatach * Muldoon 'find religion' 3 times in a week!!! (Muldoon „znalazła swoją religię” trzy razy w ciągu tygodnia!!!) – Samantha Muldoon zmieniła swoją religię trzy razy w ciągu tygodnia Po ostatniej misji w GTA IV (A Revenger's Tragedy lub Out of Commission) * Breaking News: Bryce Dawkins – You got MALE!!! (Najświeższe wiadomości:Bryce Dawkins – Ty masz chłopaka!!!) – Bryce Dawkins został przyłapany na umawianiu się z mężczyzną * Samantha Muldoon buys another baby! (Samantha Muldoon kupiła jeszcze jedno dziecko!) – Samantha Muldoon zaadoptowała nowe dziecko z Kenii * Shear Lunacy! (Zwykły obłęd!) – Tyler Dixon obciął włosy w jednym z salnów fryzjerskich w Los Santos * McTony: Microscopic maniac!!! (McTony: Mikroskopijny maniak!!!) – Tony McTony pobił tancerkę erotyczną, Suzie Stickleman, za co został skaznay na trzy dni prac społecznych * Like' voted world of the year!'' („Lubię to” słowo głosujące roku!) – „lubię to” stało się słowem roku 2008-ego wyprzedzając tym samym cokolwiek i totalnie * POPPING boffo box office (POPPING hitem kasowym) – film Popping odniósł niesamowity sukces * More Madness From McIntosh!!! (Więcej szaleństwa ze strony McIntosh!!!) – Kerry McIntosh przyłapana na braniu narkotyków '''Wiadomości z oficjalnej strony ''Rockstar Games'' * Parents' Group files complaint about Little Bitchz dolls. (Grupa rodziców wynosi skargi dotyczące lalek Little Bitchz.) – grupa rodziców skierowała skargi do Little Bitchz Inc w sprawie sprzedawanych przez nich lalek * X and Y don't hit the spot at Jouster's (X i Y nie trafi na miejsce Jouster's) – transseksualista pozywa klub Jouster's Gentlemen's Club, gdyż go nie wpuścili do środka * A wristy business!!! (Nadgarstkowy biznes!!!) – sekstaśma nagrana przez Alfonso Vasqueza trafiła do internetu * Jill Von Crastenberg spotted in a supermarket. 14 pages of photos!!! (Jill Von Crastenburg została dostrzeżona w supermarkecie. 14 stron ze zdjęciami!!!) – Jill Von Crastenburg została zauważona przez paparazzi podczas kupowania mleka * Samantha Muldoon returns baby to Sub-Saharan Africa (Samantha Muldoon oddaje dziecko z Subsaharyjskiej Afryki) – Samantha Muldoon oddała adoptowane dziecko, ponieważ za głośno płakało * Kerry McIntosh bares all to truckers (Kerry McIntosh obnaża się przed wszystkimi kierowcami) – Kerry McIntosh wyszła na miasto naga * Kerry McIntosh freeway meltdown (Kerry McIntosh załamana nerwowo na autostradzie) – Kerry McIntosh siedziała na środku autostrady naga, rwąc sobie włosy z głowy * Wayne Tearson living the playboy lifestyle (Wayne Tearson żył życiem lekkoducha) – Wayne Tearson zmarł w Las Venturas po przedawkowaniu narkotyków połączonym z upojeniem alkoholowym * Airhead January Natasha Vasquez on game show (Trzpiotka January Natasha Vasquez w teleturnieju) – January Natasha Vasquez wykazała się swoją głupotą w teleturnieju Are you an Idiot Bitch? * Paparazzi late to the scene (Paparazzi późno na scenie) – paparazzi spóźnił się na spotkanie z Jill Von Crastenburg, przez co wylądowała ona w oddziale psychiatrycznym * Tony McTony glasses waitress over botched salad order (Nosicielka okularów Tony'ego McTony'ego nad zamówieniem sałatki) – Tony McTony wyszedł na miasto w towarzystwie swoich osobistych kobiet * Fat guy wins Shitty Singer Competition (Gruby gość wygrał Shitty Singer Competition) – Hank Johanson wygrał kolejną edycję Shitty Singer Competition Linki zewnętrzne * [http://http://www.rockstargames.com/IV/#?page=ourOwnReality&content=interactive0 Wiadomości ze strony Our-own-reality.com] Kategoria:Strony internetowe w Grand Theft Auto IV en:Our-own-reality.com de:Our Own Reality